


【中文翻译】我不该和陌生人说话（但是我们见过）

by Lwnixndk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossdressing, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Sort of? - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, maleficent vibes, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwnixndk/pseuds/Lwnixndk
Summary: 他从远处看着男孩，男孩慢慢长大，却长得还不够快。他是个任性的小东西，满嘴都是阳光和甜蜜的事物，像苹果糖一样红，黏在舌头上。他会成长为神王的终结，毁灭，眼中刺，肉中钉。所以，伏地魔看着，想，好吧，小刺头，我会让你看看什么是真正的混蛋。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 4





	【中文翻译】我不该和陌生人说话（但是我们见过）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'm not supposed to speak to strangers (but we've met before)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225775) by [Nocturnememory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnememory/pseuds/Nocturnememory). 



> 汤不热点梗，散文尝试，沉睡魔咒启发。

* * *

* * *

“主啊，我们为什么不直接杀了他……”

“因为，”伏地魔说。“事情不是这样的。”

* * *

* * *

很久很久——

不，该这么开头：

有一个面色蜡黄的男人，他跪在一位王，主，在造的神的脚下；他带来了一个 _坏消息_ ，他对着地面说，鼻子几乎贴到地板。

___有一个男孩_

.

他从远处看着男孩，男孩慢慢长大，却长得还不够快。他是个任性的小东西，满嘴都是阳光和甜蜜的事物，像苹果糖一样红，黏在舌头上。

他会成长为神王的终结，毁灭，眼中刺，肉中钉。

所以，伏地魔看着，想， _好吧，小刺头，我会让你看看什么是真正的混蛋。_

.

他们试图把他藏起来，当然了，什么样的（神仙）父母不这么做呢。

锁在农舍里，养两条根本不是真狗的狗。（但是都非常野性，他想。）

他看着其中的一个，肩膀上搭着红色的披风，手里拿着篮子，他想， _伟大的梅林啊，他们不——_

但是有个微弱的声音说 _天，你的牙可真大。_

然后——

你知道他们说的 _大牙_ 是什么意思了。

他移开视线，嘴唇扭曲，然后将注意力重新放回了那个处在院子边缘的男孩；一个可爱的孩子，真的，人们对他的全部希望就是成为一个弑神者。

预言的男孩，他在阴影中见过他，尚未流露出任何一丝的恐惧。（或者是防范意识，愚蠢的东西。）他哼着歌，和动植物叨唠，他坐着，半边身子被长长的杂草淹没，还有花，然后把它们束在一起，他说， _有一天我会拥有和你一样的红眼睛吗？_

_不_ ，伏地魔回答， _除非你对只拥有六分之一的灵魂有兴趣。_

_六分之一的灵魂！_ 男孩大叫起来，他在把花束在一起的时候手上沾了草叶。 _你会飘走吗？_

_飘走，_ 伏地魔大笑起来。 _我为什么会飘走？_

_因为灵魂的重量把我们压在地上_ ，他说， _我的教父是这么说的。我们做过的好事和坏事都有重量。所以，如果你只有六分之一灵魂的话，那你不是好极了的人就是一个坏极了的人。_

男孩站起来，他的膝盖染上了青草的绿色，瘦的皮包骨的小东西，然后他伸出手，抓住伏地魔的长袍。

他想， _别弯腰，你个大傻瓜，这个男孩会导致你的毁灭。_

但是，他还是弯下了腰，男孩把花编织成了一个愚蠢的花冠形状，然后说，

_如果有一天你需要借一些灵魂，我会努力的。_

.

（如果我告诉你他把那个花冠放在床头柜上直到枯黄，你不会告诉别人吧？）

.

“你消失了很长一段时间，”男孩说，从印着扫帚，球和半裸男人的书里抬头。

_总好过生//殖///器，_ 他想，又在思考男孩到底几岁了；他坐在草地上，阳光底下，花丛之中，四肢舒展，像是等待真爱之吻的公主。

绿色的眼睛像是草的颜色，或者癞蛤蟆，又或者是某种比那珍贵得多的东西，如果他更有诗意一点的话。

但是他没有。

癞蛤蟆眼睛的男孩。

“小刺头，”伏地魔指责，“我忙得很，毕竟我是位王。”

“是吗？”男孩笑道，如果他更有诗意一点，虽然他 _并没有_ ，这个笑容足以让太阳羞愧。

“是的，”他哼了声。“一位暴君。”

“一位暴君，”男孩大笑起来，躺下去。“因为不来看我才被形容为残暴吧，我想。”

“你很孤单吗？”他问， _他想说，很好，受着吧，你这个愚蠢的癞蛤蟆眼睛男孩，_ 但说出来的确是，（说出来的一瞬间他就想咬掉自己的舌头，）“那你想我吗？”

“想死了，”他撅起苹果糖的嘴唇。“我的教父们也经常出门，和什么森林里的狼有关，我想。他们总是脏兮兮地回来，我不知道他们干了什么才能搞成那样。”

伏地魔什么也没说，开始想癞蛤蟆而不是牙齿，以及穿过树林让他这辈子再也不想再听第二次的呻吟声。

“是啊，”他最后说。“ _狼。_ ”

“然后，你走了，”男孩嘴撅得更高了，抬眼看他，膝盖上沾着草，脑袋底下枕着半裸的男人。

“看起来你有不少事做，”他露出一个嘲弄的笑，指向那本书。

男孩脸红起来，“我喜欢飞行而且……上面还有一些战略和……别的东西。”

_别的东西，_ 他想，告诉自己他完全不在乎男孩每天都在做些什么白日梦……或者沉迷什么。

男孩坐立不安，坐起来，合上书；红红的脸颊和癞蛤蟆眼睛。

“我只想说，”他快速说，“如果你，那个，任何时候想来……更多次的话……我会……很喜欢。”

“我很忙，小刺头，”他说，看着阳光从糖果一般的嘴里落下，补充道，“但是，我会……试试的。”

（如果说他沉迷于分别的时候的那个微笑，你不会告诉别人的，对不对？）

.

“你 _穿的_ 什么？”

“你喜欢吗？”哈利问，低头看向自己。“霍格沃兹有个化妆舞会。海格，你知道的，高地那个木匠？他告诉我的，我想偷偷溜出去，玩一下。他们什么都不让我做。”

“好吧……但是你为什么要穿裙子？”伏地魔打量男孩，蓬松的裙子，大开的领口，闪耀的项链装饰了 ~~美味可口~~ 瘦骨嶙峋的锁骨，以及他平坦的胸部。他正在翻过围起房产的木栅栏。

他想他听到了撕裂的声音，裂了个口子，但是实际上也可能只是在他的脑子里。

“海格说这样可能会受欢迎什么的，所以我觉得我可以打扮一下，穿成一个王子。我有一个小面具。”

他拿出一副小眼罩，蕾丝花边的小玩意，曲线遮住他的颧骨，展现出他那双肉嘟嘟的苹果糖的嘴唇和——

癞蛤蟆色的眼睛。愚蠢的男孩。愚蠢的预言男孩。弑神者，更像是个弑脑子者——

男孩伸出一个骨骼分明的脚踝，转动他的脚。“我甚至在阁楼里找到了一只舞鞋，穿起来比看上去舒服多了。你能相信这是王子穿的吗——”

“公主，小刺头。公主。”

“什么？”男孩眨眨眼，在黑暗中瞪大眼睛。

伏地魔叹了口气，脱下水晶舞鞋，那只可爱的，难看的小脚。“公主才穿裙子。王子穿裤子，或者袍子什么的。”

男孩眨眨眼。接着又眨眨眼。

他从栅栏上跳下来，裙子翻动，鼓了起来，在月光底下闪闪发光。

“好吧，这都是些胡说八道。谁定的规矩？我更喜欢裙子，更加……轻盈，”他笑着，扯了扯裙摆，接着又看向他，小鹿般的眼睛里露出某种……期冀，对他露出一个愚蠢的表情。“你喜不喜欢，还没说呢。”

傻小子。

“我认为你最好回你教父那里去，晚上不要穿着裙子在树林里乱晃……你看起来——”伏地魔停顿了一下，秀色可餐，但说出来的确是，“……还行。”

男孩嘟嘴，他光裸的肩膀垂下来，伏地魔发誓他在上面涂了亮片，他的皮肤像月尘一样闪耀，像是个树林里的小精灵，把毫无戒心的神王引诱到他们的——

愚蠢的预言男孩。他应该在他还是个襁褓中绿眼睛的小土豆的时候就把他扼杀在摇篮里。

哈利耸耸肩，笑得像是他知道一些神王不知道的东西——然后沿着切开树林，通往霍格沃兹的小道走去。

是谁觉得让他和学校走那么近是个好主意，伏地魔心想。 _应该把他锁在塔里。_

“小刺头，树林里有狼，记得吗？”伏地魔叹了口气，揉了揉额头，控制住自己不去看男孩脊柱的凹陷，裙子背后的剪裁太不得体。

“你知道，人们一直这么 _说_ ，都是我从来没见过，”他笑着，托起裙摆，免得拖在小道的泥土里，细细的脚踝，玻璃舞鞋让他的小腿看起来更加 ~~美妙~~ ，难看。

“你会被吃掉的，”他拖着声音说，告诉他自己不要跟上去。穿着红披风冒冒失失地走在森林里，要是死了或者被杀了也是活该。

_当你需要狼的时候狼在哪儿呢_ ，他想（接着记起来 _天，你的牙可真大_ 然后立刻开始思考 _一忘皆空。_ ）

“希望如此，”男孩喃喃，最后看了他一眼，睫毛长长的，作为一个森林里穿舞裙的国王杀手来说，他不应该这么漂亮，他多大来着，十六？

“我除了腿毛，还有全身。”

伏地魔哽住了。

.

他告诉自己不要去。

他去了。

（如果我告诉你他花了那么长时间下决心任由那个男孩被吃掉，只是为了有足够长的时间去改变这个想法，你不会告诉别人吧？）

.

这太糟糕了。

_滑稽。_

_尴尬。_

男孩喝香槟喝醉了，脸红红的；一个洛丽塔男孩，那双脚踝让伏地魔想到阿喀琉斯（他在想男孩那双腿在裙子底下是怎样的情形，阿喀琉斯最大的弱点莫过于帕特洛克罗斯的大腿。）

他被引诱得有些想要爬到男孩的裙下一探究竟。

不，他拒绝被一个愚蠢，癞蛤蟆眼睛的男孩影响，他应该被安全地关在牢笼般的房子里，而不是微醺地靠在舞伴的身上。

_慈爱的梅林啊，_ 他咒骂道，从柱子上起身，走进舞池。

“ _滚，_ ”他压低声音说，朝另一个男孩的脚上施法；男孩跌跌撞撞地跑开了，比起脚趾上的火花，更畏惧男人。

“哦，”哈利咯咯笑着。“那家伙去哪儿？”

“我不知道你在说什么，”伏地魔拖着声音说。“我们一起跳了几个小时了。”

“哦，那可真棒。我跳的好吗？”

“你会跳好的，我想。”

（如果我告诉你他把男孩带回了他的屋子，把他放在床上的时候，盯了许久那双细瘦的脚踝和因为醉酒而泛红的脸颊，你也不会告诉别人吧？）


End file.
